el poder del amor
by syren888
Summary: Inuyasha por fin decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaogome, pero no todo puede ser color de rosa...
1. Default Chapter

EL PODER DEL AMOR  
  
  
  
Cap. 1  
  
-Kagome?  
  
-Si?, dime...  
  
  
  
-Yo...quisiero decirte que...(ahh!!...porque no puedo decircelo!?)  
  
  
  
-Que te pasa Inuyasha?, te sientes mal?  
  
  
  
-No...no me pasa nada...es solo que...(vamos, ahora o nunca!)  
  
  
  
-Antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba en los brazos de inuyasha, el cual la abrazaba, firmemente, como no queriendo que ella se alege de el...  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha...-dice Kagome en un susurro.  
  
-No quiero que te aleges de mi...solo...no lo soportaria. Cada vez que te vas, una parte de mi se va contigo, ya se que acabamos de reunir todas la piesa del Shikon no tama, pero no puedo vivir si tu no estas a mi lado...-le susurra Inuyasha a Kagome.  
  
  
  
-Lo que quiero decirte es que...t-te amo Kagome-concluye Inuyasha, mientras se separa un poco de Kagome para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
  
  
Kagome estaba sorprendida. No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era real?, Inuyasha se le habia declerado?, o era solo que veia en retrato de Kikyou en ella...  
  
  
  
-Estas seguro de lo que dices?, talvez crees que como Kikyou y yo tenemos la misma alma tu...  
  
  
  
-Te equivocas.-le interrumpe Inuyasha.-tu y Kikyou pueden compartir la misma alma, pero son personas diferentes, y a la que verdaderamente amo es a ti Kagome, no a Kikyou, entiendes?-dice Inuyasha, mientras observaba los ojos cafés de Kagome, la cual se perdia en el resplandor de los ojos dorados del hanyou...  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha...yo...yo también te amo-dice Kagome, completamente sonrojada.-También quiero decirte que yo...  
  
  
  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por un apasionado beso por parte de Inuyasha, el cual se dejo llevar de sus sentimientos, al ver dentro del corazón de Kagome, la cual, después de unos segundos le correspondio ya que era su primer beso...  
  
  
  
Al cortar el beso, las miradas de ambos resplandecian, y cada uno podia sentir el amor del otro a través de su mirada...  
  
  
  
-Kagome, prometeme que nunca te alejaras de mi...-le pide Inuyasha temeroso.  
  
  
  
Kagome observa con ternura al hombre(bueno...hanyou seria mejor decir), que le habia robado el corazón, recuerda la primera vez que lo vio sonreirle de manera cariñosa y no maliciosa, orgullosa o enojada como siempre lo hacia. Esa sonrisa la conquisto dese el primer momento que la vio...  
  
  
  
-te lo prometo Inuyasha. Siempre estaremos juntos.-concluye Kagome.  
  
  
  
Ambos se disponian a besarse, cuando una voz los interrumpio...  
  
  
  
-vaya, vaya...que conmovedor, parece que ya te has decidido entre nosotras, verdad Inuyasha?-  
  
  
  
-Kikyou-dice Inuyasha friamente.  
  
Kikyou sintio una punzada en su corazón, al sentir la frialdad con que Inuyasha habia pronunciado su nombre, pero, aun así, no se mostraria debil ante el, y menos ante ella...  
  
  
  
Kikyou los observa friamente, mientras se dispone a hablar...  
  
  
  
  
  
-parece que no les agrada mi presencia, pero no se preocupen que sere breve-dice Kikyou  
  
  
  
-que quieres?-pregunta Inuyasha, con la misma frialdad anterior, mientras protegia a Kagome con sus brazos.  
  
  
  
-(Inuyasha....jamas te perdonare por haberla alegido a ella, en vez de a mi...no permitire que esten juntos, eso nunca!)-penso Kikyou llena de ira, aparentando completa tranquilidad en su rostro.  
  
  
  
-Solo vine a decirles algo; lo que quiero decirles va dirigido mayormente a Inuyasha, lo cual es que...si no eres mio, no seras de nadie...y ahora...despidete de tu querida Kagome para siempre!-  
  
  
  
Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, Kikyou tomo su arco y tiro una flecha la cual dio de lleno en el pecho de Kagome...  
  
  
  
-Kagome!!!-grito Inuyasha, mientras Kagome caia en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
KiKyou desaparecio, y el viento llevo sus ultimas palabras a los oidos de Inuyasha...  
  
  
  
-Ella esta condenada a muerte y nada podras hacer para salvarla.....  
  
  
  
-No...no...no!!!...Kagome!-decia Inuyasha, mientras lagrimas corrian libremente por su rostro...  
  
  
  
La flecha que Kagome tenia incrustada en su pecho, hizo un resplandor y desaparecio, dejando solo una pequeña marca en el lugar donde se habia clavado...  
  
  
  
-Inu...yasha...-se escucho en un susurro  
  
  
  
-K-Kagome?...-dijo Inuyasha con un poco de esperanza en su voz, mientras levantaba su rostro, el cual lo tenia apoyado en el regazo de Kagome.  
  
  
  
Al alzar su vista, pudo ver que Kagome tenia los ojos entre cerrados y que su respiracion se hacia mas debil a cada momento.  
  
  
  
Kagome levanta lentamente su mano, y acaricia la mejilla de Inuyasha, el cual la sostiene antes de que caiga nuevamente al suelo...  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha...no te preocupes...yo confio en ti. No me dare por vencida tan facilmente...aun así...recuerda que...-  
  
  
  
-No hables así Kagome...ya veras que te pondras bien, solo resiste-decía Inuyasha en tono cariñoso mientras, cargaba a Kagome en su espalda, para ir a la aldea...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[En la aldea]  
  
  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba al lado de Kagome, la cual, estaba acostada con una toalla aromatica en su frente(debido a que es una mezcla de hiervas para rebajar la fiebre), los ojos del hanyou mostraban gran preocupacion, mientras Kaede estudiaba la condicion de Kagome...  
  
  
  
-Como se encuentra?-pregunta Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
-mmm....parece que la flecha tenia una especie de veneno en la punta, el cual corre por la corriente sanguinea de Kagome.-dice Kaede.  
  
  
  
-Existe alguna cura?-pregunta el hanyou, angustiado.  
  
  
  
-No lo se...si supieramos de donde proviene el veneno, talvez podriamos averiguar la forma de contrarestrarlo.-le informa Kaede, mientras le da de beber un te de hiervas a Kagome.  
  
  
  
-Ire a ver a Kikyou, y la obligare a que me diga de donde saco ese veneno.-alega Inuyasha con decisión.  
  
  
  
-Inu...yasha-  
  
  
  
-Inuyasha, quien se encontraba caminando rumbo a la salida de la cabaña, se detuvo al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba...  
  
  
  
-K-Kagome?...-susurro el hanyou, antes de voltearse, a ver a su amada, la cual, aunque debil, le sonreía, y alargaba su mano para alcanzarlo. Antes de que la misma Kagome se percatara, Inuyasha ya se encontraba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con ternura(ahhh...que tierno.).  
  
  
  
-Ten...cuidado...-logro decir Kagome, mientras levantaba su otra mano para acariciar la mejilla del hanyou.  
  
  
  
-Tranquila, estare bien lo prometo.-dice Inuyasha, dandole un beso a Kagome, antes de emprender nuevamente su camino, fuera de la aldea.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. 


	2. capitulo 2

El poder del amor  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Inuyasha saltaba árbol tras árbol....su semblante demostraba angustia y desesperación...  
  
"No puedo perderte Kagome...no ahora que hemos confesado nuestro amor por el otro..."-piensa el hanyou, deteniéndose por un momento en la cima de una llanura...  
  
Su olfato comenzó a rastrear todo a su alrededor, mientras que su mente le hacia recordar algunos de los momento que había pasado con su amada Kagome...  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha se adelanta...Cuando se voltea, ve que Kagome lo sigue en su bicicleta junto a Shippo... por una extraña razón, cada vez que veía dentro de los profundos ojos de Kagome, sentía algo moverse en su interior...  
  
-Hay algo en tus ojos, que realmente me pone de mal humor-alega el hanyou, colocándose sobre la bicicleta de Kagome, y observándola directamente a los ojos...  
  
-Pues, en realidad no se que pueda ser.-comenta la chica, con una sonrisa...  
  
~*~  
  
"Simplemente...eran las barreras que había creado para que nadie entrara en mi corazón, las cuales, tu destruiste con tu amabilidad y preocupación hacia mi"-piensa el Hanyou con una sonrisa... Recordando otro evento pasado...  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha abre sus ojos lentamente, estaba enojado consigo mismo...por su debilidad, si no hubiera sido por miroku y los demás Kagome habría resultado lastimada, ya que el no pudo protegerla...  
  
-Estas despierto Inuyasha?-le pregunta el pequeño Shippo.  
  
-Keh!-es lo único que dice el hanyou como respuesta.  
  
-Tuviste suerte de que Tetsusaiga absorbiera la mayoría de los daños, sino estarías muerto-alega el kitsune.  
  
-mejor callate, si no quieres que te de una buena paliza...-dice Inuyasha en un gruñido.  
  
-es la verdad!, nos preocupaste a todos!...hace poco Kagome, estaba buscando medicinas y vendajes para curarte...tendrías que haber visto la preocupación que adornaba sus ojos...-dice Shippo observando a sus espaldas, en donde se encontraba Kagome dormida con algunos vendajes en sus manos, sin darse cuenta de que Inuyasha también había dirigido su vista hacia esa dirección...  
  
"Kagome...hice una promesa de que siempre estaría ahí para protegerte, y no pienso romperla..jamás..."  
  
~*~  
  
" Kagome resiste....de ninguna manera debo entretenerme con mis recuerdos, Tengo que salvarla , antes de que sea demasiado tarde"-piensa Inuyasha, emprendiendo su camino nuevamente...  
  
***  
  
El tiempo pasaba, y a cada minuto Inuyasha se sentía mas desesperado...  
  
"Rayos!, por que no puedo encontrarla!?...ella es la única que sabe cual es la cura para el veneno que corre por las venas de Kagome"-Piensa el hanyou impaciente, golpeando el árbol mas cercano, en forma de frustración...  
  
-si fuera tu, lo tomaría con calma...-se escucha en la lejanía..pero aun así, Inuyasha sabia muy bien de quien se trataba...  
  
-Sesshoumaru...-dice Inuyasha de forma despectiva.  
  
Y como lo había dicho...El señor de las tierras del oeste, se hizo presente...  
  
-ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear con tigo por mi tetsusaiga...-alega el hanyou seriamente...  
  
-Lose...y por eso te digo que lo tomes con calma...Si te impacientas no podrás salvarla-le aconseja el taiyoukai.  
  
-keh!, y que sabes tu lo que me pasa!?...no sabes nada!, tengo que saber que clase de veneno fue el que utilizo Kikyo (grgrgrgr), para salvar a Kagome!...-exclama el hanyou, dejando ver en sus ojos la gran angustia y desesperación que alberga en su alma...  
  
-Aunque no lo creas yo lo se porque...  
  
Antes de que Sesshoumaru terminara, Inuyasha ya se había ido...  
  
-...Yo fui quien le dio el veneno a Kikyo...-sentencia el taiyoukai desapareciendo en la distancia.  
  
...Continuara.  
  
////  
  
hola!,espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que no me maten por el fina. En el tercer capitulo se explicaran las razones de Sesshoumaru para ayudar a Kikyo(grgrgrgr), mientras, espero sus reviews por favor.  
  
*Tambien quiero dedicarle este cap. A Dark_anD_petit_angel , muchas gracias por tu opinión amiga!  
  
Tetsusaiga: colmillo de acero.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. capitulo 3

El poder del amor  
  
Cap. 3  
  
Sesshoumaru caminaba por el bosque...  
  
Caminaba lentamente pero, con cada paso que daba su ira aumentaba, provocando que una pequeña energía rojiza emanara de el, mientras que su mente solo tenia el mismo pensamiento...  
  
"Como pude dejar que ocurriera!?...Si tan solo no la hubiera perdido de vista, esto no estaría pasando..."-Piensa el taiyoukai, el cual se podía reflejar la frustración en sus ojos, al recordar la causa de su alianza con Kikyo...  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken se encontraban en la orilla de un lago, ya que Rin estaba cansada y quería descansar.  
  
Al pasar unas horas, las luciérnagas comenzaron a aparecer, provocando que Rin se entusiasmara y se levantara a verlas...  
  
Sesshoumaru se encontraba haciendo guardia, cuando ve a Rin acercarse al lago...  
  
-Rin...Es mejor que vallas a dormir.-Alega el taiyoukai, observando a la pequeña niña acercarse a las luciérnagas, para tratar de atraparlas...  
  
-Pero, Sesshoumaru-sama, si son muy bonitas!-Dice Rin, con una sonrisa.  
  
Sesshoumaru sonríe un poco ante la ingenuidad de la pequeña niña, la cual consideraba como una hija, a pesar de ser humana...  
  
El taiyoukai, sonrió un poco mas al percatarse de que habia aceptado el hecho, de que Rin era como una hija para el...tales ironías eran las que lo mantenían en su búsqueda de respuestas, ya que, siempre tenia preguntas sin contestar en su mente, las cuales no lo dejaban en paz...  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama!!!-  
  
Sesshoumaru salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, al percatarse de forma tardía de lo que estaba sucediendo....  
  
El observo impotente como unas extrañas criatura, tomaban a Rin en el aire, provocando que un extraño resplandor comenzara a emanar de la niña...  
  
"Esas criaturas solo pertenecen a una persona..."  
  
Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, al ver como el alma de Rin salía del cuerpo de la misma, y comenzaba a dirigirse junto con aquellas criaturas, a las profundidades del bosque...  
  
"Kikyo...."-Piensa el taiyoukai, al mismo tiempo que un grave y profundo gruñido se escuchaba en los alrededores del lugar...  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru siguió a las criaturas cautelosamente...El no podía hacer nada, ya que, si atacaba a las criaturas no habría seguridad de que el alma de Rin regresara a su cuerpo, y esa es la razón por la cual solo pudo observar con impotencia como el alma de Rin era arrebatada de su cuerpo...  
  
"No permitiré que el alma de Rin sea absorbida por ese cuerpo sin vida..."- Piensa el taiyoukai decidido.  
  
Después de unos minutos, una silueta se puede divisar en la distancia...Sesshoumaru sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, y cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la vio...  
  
Ahí se encontraba Kikyo(grgrgrgr...), una de las criaturas que poseía el alma de Rin, comenzó a rodearla a la vez que ella alzaba sus manos al cielo en una especie de ritual rutinario...  
  
En ese momento, Sesshoumaru decidió hacer acto de presencia frente a la miko...  
  
-Devuélveme el alma de Rin...-Ordena desafiante.  
  
-No...-Responde la miko con frialdad.  
  
Ante tal respuesta, Sesshoumaru comenzó a optar por la opción de transformarse, lo cual estaba comenzado a hacer...  
  
Kikyo lo observo por un momento, percatándose de que los ojos del taiyoukai comenzaban a tornarse rojos a cada segundo que pasaba...  
  
  
-Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tu lugar...-Le advierte la miko tranquilamente.  
  
-A que te refieres?....-  
  
-Si me destruyes, no podrás recuperar el alma de tu querida humana, ya que, yo soy la única que sabe como regresarla a su cuerpo...-Contesta la...chica, mientras sostiene el alma de Rin entre sus manos.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru decidió no transformarse, mientras observaba deforma asesina a la...persona que se encontraba frente a el...  
  
-Que es lo que quieres?-Pregunta el taiyoukai, aguantando las ganas de cortarle la cabeza a la miko...  
  
-Simple...Solo deseo que deposites una dosis del veneno de tus garras en este recipiente y nada mas.-Contesta la miko.  
  
-Para que?-  
  
-Eso no te concierne...Solo obedece, si deseas recuperar el alma de la niña...-Alega Kikyo(grgrgrgr...), dándole el recipiente a Sesshoumaru, el cual, comienza a depositar una dosis de su veneno en el mismo, sin dejar de ver fríamente a la miko...  
  
-Muy bien...Solo espera mi señal, y nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar que estamos ahora...Me llevare el alma de la pequeña como garantía, así que, cuando veas mi señal, significara que el alma de la niña se te entregara sana y salva...-  
  
Y con eso dicho, la miko desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a un Sesshoumaru muy enojado consigo mismo...  
  
*****  
  
Las horas pasaron, y Kikyo(grgrgrgr...) cumplió con su promesa, devolviendo el alma de Rin al cuerpo de la misma...Después de eso desapareció...  
  
~*~  
  
Después de que ese suceso sucediera, Sesshoumaru se entero de lo que habia ocurrido con Kagome, comprendiendo todo de golpe...  
  
"La obsesión de esa miko por mi medio hermano es completamente enfermiza..."  
  
Pero, por alguna extraña razón, el taiyoukai se sentía responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo...Talvez era por la humillación que tuvo que pasar para recuperar el alma de Rin...Aunque, ahora que recuerda, habia otra razón y esa era...  
  
"En el pasado, esa tal Kagome salvo la vida de Rin...Al igual que en una ocasión salvo mi vida, a pesar de las objeciones de mi medio hermano..."  
  
Entonces...Eso era!...Sesshoumaru sentía gratitud hacia la joven miko, al igual que un poco de respeto por su valentía al enfrentarse a la muerte en tantas ocasiones...  
  
Por esa razón, iba a ayudarla como pago a una deuda que el mismo esta determinado a pagar...  
  
"Además, es una buena excusa para poder cortarle la cabeza a esa...Miko..."- Piensa Sesshoumaru con satisfacción, mientras se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque con un objetivo en mente...Deshacerse de Kikyo(grgrgrgr...)...  
  
/////  
  
Hola!, he actualizado este fic en tiempo record!(en mi opinión, claro esta jeje ...)y creo que ya tienen claro, algunas cosas verdad?....Espero sus reviews, y que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado...No se si se ven los puntos supensivos, pero alunos de ellos significan un nombre por el cual se le podía denominar a Kikyo...eso es todo.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
